howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Comics
Titan Comics is a comic book publisher based in Bankside, London, United Kingdom. The publisher published the two seasons of the comic spin-off of DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, namely Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Volumes Published Dragon Down Release date: May 27, 2014 Overview: "When Snotlout’s dragon Hookfang flies off and disappears, the gang set up a search party. Unfortunately, Alvin the Treacherous is also on the hunt for Hookfang . . . Who will get to Hookfang first – the Riders or Alvin?" Dangers of the Deep Release date: November 4, 2014 Overview: "When Stoick and all the grown-ups head off on a mission, Hiccup is left in charge! Sounds like fun? It is–until Alvin the Treacherous decides to attack Berk . . . Meanwhile, in the scary Veil of Mists, Stoick and Co are attacked by a huge and deadly sea creature . . ." The Ice Castle Release date: January 6, 2015 Overview: "A mysterious trader visits Berk-just as Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, goes missing . . . The gang's search for Stormfly leads them into frozen dangers and a deadly foe . . . Plus, in a special short story, Snotlout tries to babysit some baby Monstrous Nightmares!" The Stowaway Release date: March 3, 2015 Overview: "The Dragons Training Academy gets a new student–a handsome, brave young man named Hroar! It seems that Hroar has stowed away on one of Berk’s ships to visit Berk and check out the dragons. And as Hroar becomes more and more popular by impressing Hiccup’s friends (especially Astrid), Hiccup grows increasingly suspicious of him . . ." The Legend of Ragnarok Release date: June 24, 2015 Overview: "Long has it been whispered around Berk that one day a huge monster will rise from the sea and the world will end. And when a spate of local seaquakes start erupting, agitating dragons, things aren't looking good. What can scare a dragon? Hiccup and the gang investigate and they do indeed meet up with something huge. Could this be the end of Berk? Meanwhile, in a very special back-up story, Astrid is stranded on an isolated island and is hunted by a group of Smothering Smokebreaths and, to make matters worse, she can't find her battle-axe!" Underworld Release date: September 2, 2015 Overview: "During a routine training exercise, Hiccup and his friends discover a huge, mysterious pit in a forest near Berk . . . They decide to investigate . . . Meanwhile, a number of fishing vessels near Berk have gone missing, so Stoick decides to investigate – and bumps into an old enemy . . . And just how are Hiccup and Stoick’s predicaments linked?" The Endless Night Relaese date: February 24, 2016 Overview: "A witch known as Skuld the Sorceress comes to Berk and threatens the townsfolk - then plunges Berk into darkness! As the citizens of Berk panic, it's up to Hiccup and his friends to try and stop Skuld and her minions! Plus a bonus short story, "Cruel to be Kind", as Hiccup and friends take their lives into their own hands and try to train Bumble the Scauldron!" Snowmageddon Release date: July 12, 2016 Overview: "Take off on brilliant new adventures in the frozen Viking ice-mines of Chilblain! In 'Snowmageddon', the dragons and riders of Berk set out to help a Viking settlement under seige, only to find the grizzled Chief Hagan Frostbeard doesn't take kindly to dragons! In 'Thaw Fleet', sudden melting snow means sleds are running too fast down the Ice Canal, causing big problems for the Vikings! Can Hiccup and his friends find a way to help the people of Chilblain?" Trivia Gallery Dragon Down 1.png|Dragon Down Dangers of the Deep 1.png|Dangers of the Deep The Ice Castle 1.png|The Ice Castle The Stowaway 1.png|The Stowaway The Legend of Ragnarok 1.png|The Legend of Ragnarok Underworld 1.png|Underworld The Endless Night 1.png|The Endless Night Snowmageddon 1.png|Snowmageddon External Links *Titan Comics Official Website * * Site Navigation Category:Companies Category:Real Life